Electronic commerce websites enable users to buy and sell products and services using the Internet. Data associated with the use of such websites can be analyzed to provide businesses with information for making business decisions. Data analysis is sometimes performed by an analytics vendor under an arrangement between the vendor and an owner of an electronic commerce website.